Bat and Knife's Hot Honeymoon
by Ryan Perreault
Summary: After the wedding, Bat and Knife are on their honeymoon. After seeing a couple with a baby on the beach, the two decide that they should have a baby.


Bat & Knife's Hot Honeymoon

by Ryan Perreault 

Bat & Knife (c) Ryan Perreault

17 October 02

Mobius Hawaiian Hotel

Suite 138

       "Here we are!" the black echidna announced as he opened the door to the hotel suite. Bat walked into the room and looked it over. 

       "Bat honey! A little help here!" a female voice called from the door. A violet hedgehog struggled to make it into the room as she dragged the luggage that weighed her down.

       "Oh of course sweetie!" Bat rushed over to his new wife, Knife smiled. "Wouldn't want you to carry all that junk!" the echidna reached up and plucked the single smallest piece of luggage Knife was holding. The hedgehog's smiled faded as she watched her husband walk over and set down the suitcase. She narrowed her eyes and let out an annoyed snort as she promptly dropped all the bags.

       Bat, who Knife had forced to unpack everything, was still folding cloths and setting them in a dresser. Knife had taken her own suitcase and went to change into something more… comfortable. 

       "Knife? You ok, hon?" Bat looked up from his task at the bathroom door.

       "Be out in a minute!" Knife called back. A second later the bathroom door opened. Bat looked up and instantly his jaw dropped, along with the cloths he was holding in his hand. Knife stood seductively in the doorway, leaning up against the side. She wore a strapless aqua launderette gown that was a tad bit…see through. Knife batted her eyes and brushed a loose quill from her face.

       "Sick of unpacking, dear? How about a break?" she cooed.

       Bat could only nod in his trance like state.

       Knife slowly stepped toward Bat.  She slid both of her arms across Bat's shoulder and met her lips on Bat's lips.  Both closed their eyes as they embraced into a love kiss.  As they continue, they slowly backed out toward the balcony through the now-open sliding glass door.  They both slipped their lips away from each other as they narrowed their eyes toward the sunset.  They saw nothing but a blue sky, which is saturated with pink clouds.  Under the pink clouds show the half of a burning orange ball of the sun, which is cut off by the waving blue ocean.

       "Beautiful, ain't it, Major?" Bat asked.

       "Remember the times where we would fly our jets off into the sunset over the ocean?" Knife asked while smiling?

       "Before or after we crashed and we eject in each other's arms while Force Recon cleaned up the mess?" Bat asked with a chuckle.  Knife giggled at that remark as she rubbed her palm against Bat's cheek.

       "Remember we used to have fighter-jet sex?" Knife asked.

       "How could I forget, Bristy?" Bat replied with a smirk.

       They nuzzled each other again.  Then something caught Knife's Marine eye.  She whispered in Bat's ear.

       "Bat, 5:00 low," Knife whispered.  Bat looked down over the balcony and he could see a hedgehog couple walking along the sandy beach not too far away.  However, they can also see that in the woman's arms is a small infant hedgehog.  The couple stopped and they sat on a towel which the man set up for them.  They both sat down and they could see the woman slowly handing the infant into the man's arms.  They both cooed the baby and they can clearly see the baby laughing and smiling.

       Bat and Knife were both awe of that moment.

***

       The sun was fully down and hidden behind the ocean horizon.  The sky was pitch black and covered with stars.  Inside of Suite 138 are still Bat and Knife.  Bat is wearing nothing but his briefs and Knife's attire are just her panties and a bra.  They both begin to get into the bed for the first time together as husband and wife!  The lights are off, and they both crawl under the covers together.  The only light inside are the stars.

       "Hey, Batty?" Knife asked.

       "Yeah?" Bat replied.

       "That couple we saw today was cute, right?"

       "Right."

       "Well, we are a cute couple like them, am I right?"

       "Of course we are.  Why would you think we aren't?" Bat asked a bit concerned.

       "Pop quiz, what did those two have that we do not currently have right now?"

       Bat thought and thought for a minute.  Then he chanted "ooh, ooh" like a little kid and raised his left hand while hitting an imaginary game-show buzzer with his right.

       Knife stroke her chin and hummed for a moment.  Then she pointed at Bat. "How about that sexy cute echidna there!"

       Bat blushed. "They had... a baby!"

       Knife made a few ding-ding-ding sounds. "Correct!"

       "Hoo-ah!"

       "And you know what I was thinking, Batty-o?"

       Bat could clearly see what Knife was getting at. "You want a child?"

       Knife nodded her head and smiled.  However, Bat turned his head and sighed sadly.  A frown grew on Knife's face as she patted his shoulder.

       "What's the matter, Bat?" Knife worriedly asked.  Bat continued looking to the side as he spoke up.

       "Well, it's not that I don't want you to be happy, it's just that... I don't know what kind of a father I'll be.  You know those type of fathers who are abusers, dead-beat, and all."

       "Oh, don't say that, Bat.  You will make a great father.  You already made a great boyfriend and husband, now you'll make yourself a great father."

       Bat finally turned to look at his wife.

       "You think so?" Bat asked.

       "Sure.  I mean, you studied how to change diapers, cook, and you're an expert at potty training!  Plus, you're great at getting one to sleep.  You can get me to sleep easily and I'm a light sleeper."

       "You really think so?"

       "Yeah.  Me, I know how to feed babies, bathe them, entertain them, and others.  I could never be able to change diapers, cook, or put my crying child to sleep.  You'll be a great daddy."

       "Well, I'm just worried if my child will love me.  I heard that many children prefer favoritism with their mommies over their daddies."

       "I'm sure he or she will love you.  We're on a seven year leave so we'll get to be with our child for a long time.  We'll do nothing but play with our little baby.  Does that sound like fun?"

       Bat smirked at that.

       "Sure, that sounds like a great plan!"

       "And, you know what, if we want a child, we're going to have to do it the old fashioned way!  The fun way!" Knife said with a sedusive smirk. "Tell me, did that gown I wore make you fell... horny?"

       Bat's jaw dropped like last time and he was in his trans-like state again.  He nodded.

       "Good, because I'm wide open and wet for ya!" Knife said sexually as she moved closer to Bat's body.

      Then... they had sex!

***

      A few days later, Bat stood over the balcony, watching the sunrise.  He took a sip of his beer from his small glass.

      "Bat!  Oh, Bat!  Would you come here?" Knife called from the bathroom.

      Bat sighed and walked in.  Upon stepping in the bathroom, he saw a strange sight in front of him.  It was his wife sitting on the toilet.  Bat was about to leave to give Knife some privacy.

      "No, Bat!  Come on!  Stay inside!" Knife urged.

      Bat stopped and slowly walked inside.  Knife smiled as her husband stared at her.

      "Bat, I know how much you like this," Knife said.

      "Yeah?" Bat asked.

      "Well, good news.  Let's just say you'll be seeing a little kid doing this in two years and that kid will look like us," Knife said with a smirk.  Bat was in shock!

      "You mean?"

      Knife slowly nodded her head.  "I'm pregnant!"  Bat smiled and he gave his wife a big hug.  They both slowly stood up and hugged each other.  It was no surprise... Knife was pregnant!

      _On December 27th, Knife had a monogram test and found out that she was having a girl, a dark purple hedgehog with echidna quills and a long echidna tail._

The End


End file.
